


A Family of Our Own

by textbookMobster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Silly sweater puns, Some angst too haha, Team as Family, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookMobster/pseuds/textbookMobster
Summary: It's their first year spending Christmas together as a family.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perksofbeingauselesslesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perksofbeingauselesslesbian/gifts).



> This one's for [fareehathetiddies](http://fareehathetiddies.tumblr.com/), my other Secret Santa! Haha. :) Merry Christmas!~

Used to celebrating the holidays on her own, Angela isn't really sure what to make of this year's Christmas. She's among friends and loved ones again; not in a hospital, caring for the sick, or in a battlefield, watching over the wounded. It's _nice_ , having a quiet year for once. Too bad she's forgotten that the quiet draws her more melancholic thoughts out of hiding.

Inevitably, her mind lingers on her family: on her parents who are no longer among the living. Missing them is an old ache; it wears on her, little by little like water eroding stone. She keeps a happy facade, but Fareeha sees right through her.

She always did have a good eye for detail.

They're wrapping presents on the floor—well, tackling in Fareeha's case—when she asks, "You look a little glum, my love. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Angela pulls bits and pieces of wrapping paper out of Fareeha's hair, conscious of Fareeha's eyes on her. "You already cheer me up just by being here."

"Oh, Angela. You do say the sweetest things." Fareeha leans into her touch and turns, pressing kisses against Angela's palm. "But I'd still like to help with whatever's troubling you."

She thinks of candles being lit each day, of potato latkes and chocolate coins, of ugly sweaters, and of playing games and singing songs as children. She abandons her latest present—a pretty floral cup along with Ana's favourite brand of tea—and curls next to Fareeha. "This is the first year I'll be celebrating the holidays with family again."

The implication there: Fareeha is her family now. "Any traditions I should know of?" Fareeha asks, curious.

She closes her eyes and remembers.

* * *

Fareeha considers it a lucky year when her mother returns home for Christmas. Dinner is usually the only constant; her father prefers it over the large, extravagant parties their other relatives often threw. With Mum around, the dinner table didn't feel so bare. It's one of the few times in a year that she can pretend that they're not a broken family.

She still remembers their first Christmas after Mum's supposed death, the silence from the dinner table, the pain in her father's eyes. It's one of her worst memories.

This year is different though. This year her mother is back, and she gets to celebrate Christmas with her mother's family—with Overwatch. More importantly, this is her first year celebrating Christmas with Angela. She wants for things to be perfect. She can't bear the thought of another Christmas spent in mourning.

So when Angela talks of her family with a longing wistfulness, she knows that she has to do something.

"My daughter the romantic," Ana says when Fareeha goes to her for advice. "I am not the one you are trying to please. Why not talk this over with Angela instead, hmm?"

"It can't be a surprise if I ask her!"

Ana rolls her single eye. "Children," she mutters. _What do they know?_

Ana, as it turns out, is wasted as a sniper.

She enlists the others for help. Mei and Satya for the decorations. Torbjörn and Reinhardt for the food. Lucio already has a Christmas mix in mind, and Lena, Athena, and Winston are in charge of lighting the whole place up. She's good at this planning stuff, Fareeha thinks. It's a real pity she's never had the opportunity to throw a party before.

"I assume you know Angela's measurements?" Ana asks out of the blue, while they're in a local mall, hunting for ribbons and Christmas ornaments. (Satya is _exacting_ with her shopping list.)

"I guess?"

Ana's smile sends shivers down Fareeha's spine. "Good. Come with me."

* * *

There's a fluffy sweater on their bed, reindeers prancing across the neon green fabric, large snowflakes and Christmas trees lining its borders. The words, "You are deer to me," is printed across the front, a Fareeha classic. It's terrible on the eyes, and the very thought of wearing it makes Angela's cheeks flush with embarrassment. She tries it on regardless, and catches Fareeha's gaze from across the room. (She's leaning against the doorframe, her own red sweater proudly showing a teddy bear that looks suspiciously like Santa Claus. "I come bearing gifts," it says on the back.)

"Mum chose that one for you," Fareeha says and moves closer, arms snaking around her waist. "What do you think?"

Angela laughs and relaxes into her, head resting against a shoulder. "I love it."

The sweater is a perfect fit—as is Fareeha.

"I hope you're ready for round two," Fareeha says softly. She pulls away and offers her arm to Angela. "It's not quite what you're used to, but everyone put their hearts into it."

She almost doesn't recognize Gibraltar's main chambers when she walks in. Multi-coloured lights cover the room from wall to wall, illuminating expertly cut streamers that seem to blossom outwards like flowers in spring. The music is upbeat and cheeky, and has Lucio's fingerprints all over it.

"I knew we were having a party, but this"—Angela looks around in amazement—"how come none of you asked for my help?"

"Wouldn't be a surprise if we did," Jesse says from near the buffet table. He's trying to brush off crumbs from his scruffy beard and failing miserably.

"I didn't see you helping out either," Fareeha says, tugging at his cowboy hat. (A tiny Christmas wreath is pinned at the centre—a nice little touch.)

"I'm as clumsy as they come, kiddo. Woulda just caused trouble if I did try to help. You know that."

"He does like his excuses," Ana drawls. She gives Angela an exuberant hug and smiles from ear to ear. "Is the party to your liking, Angela? Answer carefully now. After all, I planned all of this just for you. Imagine dear Fareeha begging for ideas to cheer you up."

Angela beams at her. "It's wonderful, Ana. I couldn't ask for a better party."

Ana grins and drags her away from an exasperated Fareeha. "Good! In-laws should have strong relationship, yes? Makes it easier to coordinate looking after our darling Fareeha."

"I am not a child anymore, Mum."

Ana cackles. "Please, whenever you are hurt you come running to us like little child asking for a kiss for her booboo. You'll always be my child, Fareeha. It's a mother's prerogative after all."

Angela leans against Fareeha and smiles up at her in silent gratitude. Maybe it's not so bad being among her friends for a change. They're a kind of family too—one that's forged by love and camaraderie.

She couldn't imagine spending Christmas any other way.


End file.
